warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Spider Knights
, , (UTC) |text= "Spiderlings are the Chapters Scout Marines and are some of the best covert operitives the Imeprium has, second only to the elite assassins of the Offico Assassinatorum. Spiderlings are extremely deadly with any weapon, even with their bear hands they are capable of dismantling an Ork with little difficulty." No, just no. Imperial assassins are some of the Imperium's greatest warriors, who are able of wiping out squads of space marine veterans and have saved entire star-systems and you are saying that your most basic infantry are almost at that skill level. No, that is NCF. Scouts cannot compare to Imperial assassins, and will most likely, never will. Imposter101 (talk) 21:52, August 6, 2013 (UTC) }} Dude, 2nd to. It'd be NCF if I said they were as good as Imperial Assassins. But as I clearly state they are not as skilled, and we all know they arn't as well armed either. However, upon reveiw it dose seem that they sound like they rival Imperial Assassins and thus I will rewrite accordingly just please stop stroaking the NCF bone of yours.Torrent66 (talk) 01:06, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Dope sorry shes been logged in on my comp forgot to log her outT42 (talk) 01:09, August 7, 2013 (UTC) , , (UTC) |text= "Stop stroaking that NCF bone of yours" Such maturity. Seriously T, learn how to accept critisisim without resulting to childish insults. It's fairly demeaning to yourself. }} Space Marines who are better at gathering information than the inquisition? No. Just NO. It doesn't work. And a whole new kind of weapon system that the Mechanicus knows nothing about? Again, no, it doesn't work like that. 'Weary' means 'tired' the word you're trying for is 'wary' WARY!! For God's sake, learn how to spell! Excuse me? A giant spider that can kill entire squads of Space Marines? With ease?! Please explain to me what sort of space marines you are talking about here: the wimp-Space-Marines-who-are-all-other-Space-Marines-except-for-yours kind, or the Hammer-of-the-Emperor-conquered-the-entire-galaxy-to-this-day-still-kick-ass-all-over-creation kind? No. NOBODY 'applies' for Deathwatch service: people are picked, chosen, told that they are going to the Deathwatch. NOBODY VOLUNTEERS!!! So, let me see if I've got this straight: your line troops can wipe out a whole tactical squad without a sound using only knives, your heavy weapons troops are expert in using all kinds of heavy weapons, your jump troops have special superadvanced anti-gravity packs that are better than all other jump troops, your psykers can control time, your priests are better at finding heretics than inquisitors are, your techs stun the Mechanicus with their knowledge of technology, and your scouts are 'some of the best covert operitives the Imeprium has.' Yes, I can say without a doubt, that these people are overpowered. And, please explain: if these are the best heretic-hunters in creation, with the best intelligence service, guided by psykers who can see the future and manipulate time, how is it they can be infiltrated by followers of Chaos? Jochannon (talk) 09:10, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Alright. We have to talk about this T. First off you can't have a Chapter that has better intelligence gathering skills than the Inquisition. That's just plain overboard. Furthermore if they work with the Inquisition so frequently then they can't keep secrets from them. Not effectively anyway. All of this comes down to one major point. Marines aren't meant for espionage. The Imperium has plenty of spies, assassins and covert agents that are more suited to espionage than Astartes. Marines are designed for warfare first and foremost, and while I wouldn't say they are incapable of spycraft, they are well suited for it. Aside from that alot of their wargear is honestly over the top. Furthermore you expect everyone to believe that their techmarines are superior to the Adeptus Mechanicus, because that;s beasically what it says. It's just too much. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 20:29, October 22, 2013 (UTC)